The objectives of this conference are to facilitate an interdisciplinary exchange of knowledge on brain-gut interaction research and to provide the opportunity for young investigators and trainees interested in gut neurobiology to interact with experts in this field. Progress in the brain-gut has been accelerated by several findings and new techniques, namely, the characterization of several biologically active peptides in both the brain and the gut and the demonstration of potent central nervous system-mediated actions of neuropeptides which influence gastrointestinal function including transit motility and secretion. the use of horseradish peroxidase (HRP) techniques combined with electron microscopy or immunohistochemistry has provided new tools to elucidate gut afferent and efferent projections and electrophysiologic techniques have lead to the characterization of gastric neurons in the brain stem. Invited speakers will address issues related to the following topics: (1) neuroanatomical basis of brain-gut interactions including the medullary organization of GI afferent and efferent pathways, the hypothalamic connections with medullary and spinal autonomic nuclei, and neuroactive substances in these nuclei; (2) extrinsic innervation of the gut, including characterization of the fibers innervating the GI tract and axonal transport of chemicals and receptors in the vagus nerve: (3) afferent modulation of gastric function by spinal and vagal pathways and recent information on sensory mechano-thermo-, and chemoreceptors in the gut; (4) brain regulation of gastrointestinal secretory and motor function by peptides and neurotransmitters: (5) behavior and brain-gut interactions exemplified by the modulation of satiety by gastrointestinal afferent pathways and central cholecystokinin (CCK) release: (6) pathophysiology of the intestine including vomiting, visceral pain, and CNS-related functional disorders: and (7) stress and alterations of GI function, including clinical studies and experimental data on the role of corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF). The meeting will provide for the first time a forum for neuroanatomists, pharmacologists, electrophysiologists, gastroenterologists, and physiologists to interact on their current research activities, to delineate areas for further development, and to identify directions to be explored in the coming years. The book to be published by Raven Press as a result of the meeting will be the first comprehensive monograph on the subject.